


P.D.S [Public Display of Spanking]

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [91]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Male Omega's have vagina's, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fill, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Public Sex is Normal, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, public spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Okay if you'd be into it I'd LOVE something in ABO with intersex omegas/boypussy!stiles sterek, where public sex is world-normal and Derek is a more traditional alpha. And soon after Stiles and Derek mate, they go out to dinner with some of their mutual friends, and Derek asks Stiles to warm his cock while they wait for food and Stiles refuses because he's embarrassed, so Derek punishes him and spanks him in front of them all (also pussy spanking PLEASE i'd kill for it) and then sits him on his cock anyway? Something along those lines? I love your writing tysm!! <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 524





	P.D.S [Public Display of Spanking]

“Excuse me, what did you just say?” Derek resisted the urge to snap his teeth and flash his Alpha eyes at his Omega mate. Said mate was blushing and emitting a sour embarrassed scent as he shifted in his seat on the patio of a local restaurant where they were currently having lunch with Derek’s friends. Friend’s, who were talking over the couple, not bother in the least. 

“Not here Alpha, it's embarrassing,” Stiles whined after all Derek had just told him to sit on his cock to keep him warm while they waited for their food. Sure sex was normal and no one batted an eye at couples and groups having sex, but Stiles wasn’t about to do that on the patio of a restaurant in front of his Alpha’s friends! 

“I thought I had dealt with this disobedient side of you Omega.” Derek snarled unable to stop his eyes glowing Alpha red. Derek grabbed the back of his mate’s neck as he pushed his chair back so he could toss his Omega over his lap. 

Stiles squeaked in shock at the sudden, rough action. Stiles cried out in shock and embarrassment when Derek held in him place over his lap with his hand on the back of his neck and brought this hand down harshly over Stiles’ ass. 

“Disobedient Omega’s need to be taken in hand and reminded of their place,” Derek growled as he yanked Stiles’ pants and boxers down to expose his bare ass and cunt. That was when Derek’s friends and some other patron’s on the patio took notice, the people walking by on the street either slowed to look or kept walking uncaring. 

Stiles felt his cheeks burn in shame at the fact that he was being punished so openly, that everyone would see him being put in his place. Stiles yelped and wiggled as Derek swatted his ass cheeks one at a time until Stiles’ cunt was glistening with shameful arousal and his ass cheeks glowed pink to match his face. 

“What do you say Omega?” Derek asked as he rubbed at Stiles’ wet cunt before he brought his hand down harder than before. Stiles jolted with a sharp cry as his cunt stung and ached.

His Alpha focused all of his suddenly sharper and harder spanks to his cunt, not stopping how much Stiles begged, apologized and leaked over Derek’s pants. Stiles went limp from his place sprawled over Derek’s lap as his ass and pussy throbbed and he could feel the heat rising off of them. 

“I’m sorry Alpha, I’m so, so sorry for disobeying you.” Stiles sobbed out as Derek delivered a brutal spank to his ass and then again to his cunt. 

“Prove it Omega, show me that you can be a good Omega for me and do as you’re told,” Derek ordered and Stiles shuddered as his Alpha rubbed at his ass and wet, puffy cunt. 

“I will, I’ll be good from now on Alpha,” Stiles took the offer desperately. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it Omega,” Derek wasn’t convinced, Stiles was just too bratty to break this easily. In either case his cock was hard and he wanted what he had asked his Omega for. Stiles whimpered as he was hauled upright and sat down on his Alpha’s lap, legs spread wide over Derek’s knees so his friends could see his wet, spanked raw cunt as it was spread open as Derek pulled Stiles’ down onto his cock.

“The food is here, but you, Omega won’t be eating until all of us are finished,” Derek added the last bit of punishment for his Omega. 

“Yes Alpha, I understand.” Stiles sniffed as he squeezed his aching cunt around his Alpha’s cock, taking his place as his Alpha’s cock warmer.

Derek started a conversation with his friends while eating ignoring Stiles completely, as did everyone else and shame bubbled in Stiles’ gut as he closed his eyes and accepted his place as his pussy and ass throbbed constantly from his public spanking. 

Stiles was lucky that he had only been spanked, he had seen others being punished public and it was a lot worse than spanking so really Stiles needed to thank his Alpha for only spanking him. 

Stiles leaned against his Alpha and closed his eyes, content with his place now and he knew from now on he wouldn’t ever say no to what his Alpha wanted, in public or not. He didn’t want to disappoint his Alpha enough to punish him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Curious Cat Account  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
